


jego usta unurzane we krwi

by prouvaire_nif



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Beach Divorce, hm, i desperacja, i guess, tw krew, w sumie to miało być estetyczne (znowu nie jest), wiersz, zapomniałam o tym w sumie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: wiersz.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	jego usta unurzane we krwi

jego usta nawet unurzane we krwi

smakowały tak samo

desperacko, rozkosznie tęsknie

jakby wiedział, że samym pocałunkiem

rozrywa moją duszę

jego dłonie, nawet pokaleczone

otaczały mnie tak samo

miały identyczny ciężar

nie wspominam o krwi, którą zostawiły na moich ustach

nie wspominam o tęsknocie, którą zostawiły na mojej duszy

i może jest trochę prawdy w tych bajkach

że dusza może za pocałunkiem wydostać się z człowieka

bo żyję dopóki nie wiem, czy żyje on

inaczej pustka skowyta mną po ścianach tego więzienia

z którego pragnę się jedynie wydostać

jego myśli nawet wymęczone

były znajome, silne w swej ostateczności

cichy, spokojny tragizm i despotyzm zemsty

jakby wiedział, że będę szukać

jakby spodziewał się, że go znajdę

ale przecież miał rację

i nawet nie wiedziałem czego mocniej pragnąłem

by tak jednak nie było,

czy by nigdy o tym nie wiedział

zabawne, jak role odwróciły się

chociaż metaliczne cykanie zegara nadal zapowiadało

nieuchronną ostateczność

pożegnania


End file.
